Queen of Poetry Hearts
by MzMinni3
Summary: Chapter 4! Hells aftermath starts in tears, somewhere in between frustration rises, after all settles and she no longer cries, kisses are shared in the dark.....
1. Tears, Confessions, and a Kiss

_**Confessions/Romantic Oxymoron...**_

Jazmine sat in her bedroom tears on her pillow and a deep pain in her heart. Why, she couldnt understand. She love Terrel with every ounce of her heart but she swears on the every relationship she's in, she might love Huey more....

As she sat up wiping away the tears she pulled out her book of original poems/confessions and began to write what she was feeling. No matter the situation, writing a poem, or a confession always seemed to help. And right now that was everything she needed. She picked up the pen that lay on top of her night stand and began to write about Huey.

"_As much of an ass hole he is and as much as it hurt me to watch him kiss his girlfriend I think I still have enough courage to say this to myself, I love him too much to let him go but I love him enough to let him choose her over me. Its Huey's choice and I have to accept it whether I like it or not."_

She felt her heart break suddenly. He and his new girlfriend have been together for almost 5 months. They seem to really love each other, he even bought her a necklace on their 3 month anniversary. But there is a good side to it. When he has a problem he comes to Jazmine first. Thats good right? They've been best friends since they were 10 years old and things couldnt have been better. Right?

"Jazmine focus. This is no time to be thinking about him right now. Your relationship might fall apart soon if you don't pull yourself together." she said to herself. She took a deep breath and started to writ e again.

"_I love you, but I don't._

_I'd kiss you, but I won't._

_I tell you most things, but I'd leave stuff out._

_This isn't how I wanted it to be, our relationship is in doubt._

_You do stupid things, that would usually make me laugh._

_You ask if we could chill, after last time I'll pass._

_Some days I want you here, the rest I want you away._

_I can't stand having you around, but I'd still want you to stay._

_I don't want you close, but I font want you far._

_I have you in my life, but no where near my heart._

_I can't figure it out, why I hate loving you._

_Your ten shades of gray, and my skies are blue._

_I put you above some people, yet your so far below._

_How bout we start over, I'll go first by saying 'hello'._

_Should I leave you forever, to find some one better?_

_I feel bad because of how I treat you._

_Compared everyone else, they'd all beat you._

_But then I feel worse, letting my past get ahead of me._

_To watch you suffer, cause I'm so cold so silently._

_I've made my choice, I'll stay with you_

_I love it when you gone, but I hate how I miss you._

_I won't hold your hand, but I'll leave you a note._

_I hate that I love you, but I love how I hate you so,_

_I'll keep loathing our love, to keep me sane._

_You'll never be my heart, but always my pain."_

When she finished her heart sank some and came back up in the form of more tears. She couldnt help it. She had two loves. One for her man, and the other for her best friend.

"Damn! Why does my life have to suck so bad!?" she screamed.

"Because your unsure of what your gonna do next." a smooth bass tone said from her doorway. Her heart jumped.

"Huey wat are you doing here? Wait when did you get here?" she asked wiping the tears away. She didnt hear the front door, or hear him come up the stairs.

"You mom let me in. Were you cryin again?" he asked closing the door and sitting in her computer chair.

"Maybe a little bit. But wat do you need?" she responded straightening herself out.

"I cant come visit when I want to anymore? Do I have to make an appointment to see you?" he said sarcastically. Jazmine smiled and shook her head lightly.

"No Huey you don't. But everytime you come over you need some kind of advice. I'm getting used to it." she said.

"Not today. Besides, Faye is out with her cousins tonight. And we never finished that game last time. I was close to winning." he smirked. Jazmine threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught.

"I was about to win. Poker has always been a Queen Jazzy D. specialty." she gloated.

"Alright i'll give you one thing, the second round you got me pretty good with that hand. I was wonderin where all the kings went." he reminded.

"And you never paid me either. I still want my fifty bills." she laughed. Huey rolled his eyes and laughed too. Then the room got quiet, like an awkward silence. "So you wanna play now or somethin else?" Jazmine asked breaking it.

"When was the last time we played solitaire?" he asked. Jazmine perked up.

"I have no clue. We should play like right now." she said reaching for the cards on her nightstand. Huey rolled the chair to the front of the bed in front of the trunk that lay at the edge. Jazmine handed him the cards to shuffle and then she laid them out.  
They played for almost twenty minutes before they were stuck. They searched the cards then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Damn, I'm lost." Huey said looking back at the cards scratching his head.

"You and me both." Jazmine sighed. Then she moved the Ace of Spades to and empty spot and began to jump up on her bed. "Ah! Hahaha! I am the shit!" she smiled. Huey looked at her with his mouth slightly open and bored eyes. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Aw don't be mad Huey. Its only a game." she said standing up to hug him. When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders he turned his head so he wouldnt face her. "You mad?" she cooed.

"No," he answered in a low tone.

"Then why are you pouting?" she asked. Huey turned around quick and looked her in the eye.

"Im not pouting. I don't pout." he said.

"If your gonna be in denial then be my guest. Don't be mad cuz I'm cooler than you." Jazmine flaunted. When she turned around to sit back down Huey grabbed her and forced her to sit in his lap. He held on tight as she struggled to break free. "Wait, wait! I take it back! I take it back! I'm sorry!" she giggled.

"Dont lie! You always talkin trash thinkin I wont do anything cuz your a girl. I don't think so!" he laughed.

She wriggled out of his grasp only to have him get a hold of her shirt and roll the chair to her bed with him still in it. She plopped onto the bed with a bounce and Huey dragged her back by her ankles when she turned to face him their eyes met. A small gasp escaped her lungs then she couldnt breathe. Then she realized she was holding her breath. She released the breath caught in her throat in an almost silent sigh. Her eyes broke from his slowly. Before they could make it back up she felt his lips press softly against hers.

At first she didnt know what to do. Her mind told her no whereas he heart told her yes. He broke the kiss and they just stared at each other. Then Huey stood up quickly and took two steps back with a shocked expression.

"Uh...Jazmine...I didnt....i mean..." he stuttered. She laughed nervously and put on a weak smile.

"No, no! I'm alright. Um...you want to finish playing or...."she started.

"Um. I'm jus gonna head home. You to make sure Riley aint tearin it up." He said almost tripping over her rug.

"Alright so....so i'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. Um....jus call me before hand." he said opening the door. Jazmine walked up behind him and opened the door wider. He turned to face her and their eyes locked. "Yeah...so....tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah! Around 0ne? Maybe?" she added.

"T-t-thats cool." he stopped. The awkward silence came back and he turned away quickly. "See ya Jazmine. Bye Mrs. Dubois!" he called rushing out the front door. Before Sarah could respond he was already gone.

She went upstairs and gave Jazmine a confused expression. Jazmine shrugged. Sarah went into her room and closed the door. Jazmine turned to hers and closed her door as well. She leaned against the door and she could still feel her lips tingle and her heart raced. She just kissed her best friend. Now she wondered....."Will we ever look at each other the same again?" As far as she knew, only time would tell.


	2. My Painful Prayer

_**My Painful Prayer  
**_

_Saturday afternoon_

Jazmine walked across the street to her favorite neighbors house just because she said she would. When she went to bed the night before she couldnt get the feel of Hueys lips out of her mind because it had a long tingling sensation like when you'd stop to see a puppy in a window or when your heart stops because your crush it walking toward you. She couldnt help the feeling, it just stuck.

She rang the door bell and when the door swung open she was knocked over by cornrows and 115lbs of Freeman. She looked up to see Riley running for dear life down Timid Deer Lane. Once she looked into the house to see why she almost ran with him. Robert was standing at the front door with a shot gun in his grasp yelling.

"Dont you ever come in my house talkin about crazy shit like that again or I'll shoot dat ass into your 25th birthday unless you aint already dead!" he hollered waving the gun.

"Granddad you crazy! You jus gon shoot me, yo own blood. Dats fucked up man!" Riley yelled back. Then he kept running, once he disappeared Huey appeared behind Robert and put his hand on the gun and lowered it before removing it. He looked down to see Jazmine with a hand rubbing her head with a confused yet fearful expression.

"Granddad jus go in the house. I'll bring you the Brandy in a minute okay." he said with a sigh. Robert turned to his grandson and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thats great Huey. Thanks." the old man said before retiring to his bed.

Once Robert was out of sight the two friends looked at each other in yet another awkward silence. Then Jazmine laughed lightly.

"Im not even going to ask what happened here because with a gun like this in the house, and Riley running, I'll pass." she said continuing to run her head. Huey chuckled lightly and placed the gun next to the door.

"Well, shit happens right?" he said lending her a hand. She grabbed his hand, stood up, and dusted herself off.

"No. Shit don't happen, shit occurs." she told him with a serious tone. She hissed and looked at her hand, nothing on it but she could feel a bump forming. "Ow." she said.

"Whats wrong?" Huey asked.

"Nothin. Riley kinda pushed me to save his ass from getting shot and I bumped my head. Glad I'm not bleedin though." she told him. He stepped behind her to quickly inspect her head and he could see a lump beneath her strawberry blond hair.

"You'll be alright. You jus need some ice." he told her letting her enter the house. She settled herself on the couch while he brought a ziploc bag of ice to her. She placed it on her head and looked to see what Huey was watching. Law & Order: SVU, one of her favorites.

"Which episode is this?" she asked.

"When Elliot goes undercover and those two guys find him at this house they let him use and Olivia asked him about god knows what coming out of the bathroom without a shirt." he explained. It clicked.

"Oh yeah. This is almost some old school SVU. Look how dark her hair is." she pointed out. Huey nodded.

The scene Huey described came on then the doorbell rang. Huey got up and opened the door.

"Hey baby." a girly tone said making Jazmines eye twitch. Faye...

"Wats goin on. Where did you and your cousins go yesterday? You didnt even call me or nothin, I was a little hurt." Huey said.

"Im sorry baby. But girls night out means no boyfriends to distract me whatsoever. Its the rules." she said walking into the living room backwards. She turned to see Jazmine sitting on the couch and jumped slightly. "Oh hey Jazmine." she said in a tone that sounded more white than Dakota Fanning when she played in 'Man on Fire'.

"Hey Faye." Jazmine said with a fake smile. No one could tell. She never really liked Faye from the get go not just because Huey liked her, or that she now had her best friend for a boyfriend, but because she was more of a blond than Jessica Simpson. The messed up part, she is as black as Gabrielle Union. Inside Jazmine called her either Kim Kardashian or Mariah Carey, she was that slow. However out of respect for Huey and because she didnt want to hear Minnie Mouse yelling at her, she kept to herself.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked looking at the television. When she saw Law and Order she wrinkled her nose. "Oh." she finished.

"What do you have against Law and Order?" Huey asked with a chuckle sitting down.

"Nothing really its just, I never liked the show. Theres blood, bad language and sometimes that guy gets really violent." she said referring to Elliot. Jazmines jaw dropped.

"Wow you don't like Law and Order. This show is addictive." Jazmine noted. Faye shook her head.

"Im more or a 'Drop Dead Diva' person. So many laughs. I love that show." she smiled. Jazmine saw Huey shaking his head laughing. Inside she wanted to smack him upside the head for having a dumb girlfriend, but she didnt want to get into a fight with either of them later. So she simply let it go.

"Dont know wat your missing." Jazmine commented. Faye shrugged and took a seat on Hueys lap. Jazmine felt her right eye twitch and water with disgust. Her insides flipped and a slight pain throbbed in her head. She swore jus looking at Faye irked her to the point of throwing up. She held back though.

After a few minutes Jazmine heard Faye giggle and she could see her whisper something to Huey, making him smile.

_'Lord if I were you I'd save me from watching this any longer. I feel sick!'_ Jazmine thought. And as if her prayer was heard her cell phone rang. _Terrel_. She mentally thanked god and answered.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Hey Jaz..What chu doin?" Terrel said in the smooth tone that attracted her from the moment they met in high school earlier sophomore year.

"Nothin baby. Jus thinkin about wat imma do later. Wat about you?" she asked with a smile creeping on her face.

"You kno how I do. I'm bored in this house thinkin bout my favorite girl." he said. Jazmine felt her heart jump.

"Oh really? Tell your mom I said hi." she joked. Terrel laughed.

"You got that. I love my momz, but I was talkin about you baby." he cooed. Jazmines smile grew.

"Aww. Wat else you thinkin bout?" she asked.

"The last time you were here. Layin next to me, sleepin like an angel made for me." he told her. Jazmine put her hand over her heart. This caught Hueys attention.

"Your so sweet." she said.

"I kno. So why don't you roll through so we could chill? I'll come get you if you want." He suggested.

"Really? Well I'm at Hueys right now, you still wanna come get me?" she teased. His eyebrow began to rise slightly.

"Its only across the street boo, c'mon now," he chuckled.

"Iight fine. Come get me." she answered finally.

"Wat if I was already there?" he asked. Jazmine sat up quick and looked out the window, and sure enough he was out there in his black Honda Civic. Jazmine got up and opened the door. Terrel smirked and walked to the front door with open arms. Jazmine hugged him around his shoulders and kissed him on his lips.

"I'd do that." she smiled.

"Iight then." Terrel poked his head around the corner and saw Huey and Faye make little faces at each other. "Hey Huey." he interrupted. Huey and Faye both looked at him like two deer in headlights. Huey made sort of a mean face while Faye smiled.

"Hi Terrel." she greeted.

"Hey." Huey said with the least enthusiastic tone Jazmine ever heard.

"Im jus gon take her off ya hands cuz ya'll look a lil busy. So imma holla at you later." Terrel told them Faye nodded and Huey made a grunt to show he heard.

"Later." he said. Huey waved sarcastically.

"Bye Jazmine." Faye said.

"Later Faye. Bye Huey!" Jazmine yelled on her way out the door. Before he could reply the door slammed shut. He felt his body jump and a slight sting surged into his spinal cord and heart. He would usually shrug it off on the spot but this one stuck some. While Faye had her attention on changing the channel Huey watched Terrel open the passenger door and Jazmine hop in. When they drove off he began to grip the chair tight until Faye jerked her leg. He looked up at her and his grip loosened.

"Ow. You just grabbed my leg pretty hard. You okay?" she asked. Hueys facial features softened and he nodded

"My b. I'm good. I didnt even notice. Believe it or not before I sneeze I have to hold onto something or I'll hurt myself. It didnt come though. Sorry." he lied, but it wasnt like she knew.

"Well give me a warning please." she said sweetly. He nodded and they started watching a documentary on Michael Jackson. Huey however couldnt get his mind off Jazmine leaving with Terrel, it irked him. Then he thought of the night before when he kissed her. It felt good, but that was something he was going to keep to himself. For now...

_Terrel's room_

Jazmine and Terrel both laid on his bed watchin NCIS. Jazmine was on the verge of tears. Kate was shot trying to protect Gibbs. So she buried her head in Terrels chest. Terrel was in shock though.

"Damn. She jus risked her life for him! Thats messed up. Yo Gibbs is gonna whup dat dudes ass! Right Jaz?" when she didnt reply he looked down and her face was hidden. "Baby, calm down. Your okay." he smiled.

"But Kate isnt. She's dead." she said tearing up. Terrel just held her close and shook his head.

"There is no talkin to you huh?" he joked. At first Jazmine pouted then she smiled.

"Unless your like Huey and can read me like a book." she giggled. Terrel however wasnt laughing, or smiling for that matter. He released her and stood up. When he began to pace the floor Jazmine got confused. "What?" she asked.

"Does everything I do have to refer back to him? I mean seriously, do I remind you of him so much that you jus hafta bring him up everytime we are tryin to have a good time. Jus us? Not you and another version of Huey. Me, Terrel and you Jazmine." he was upset. Jazmine sat up on the bed with a confused expression.

"Well, if you don't like to be compared to him so much why didnt you tell me from the start?" she asked softly.

"Because I was hopin it would stop on its own, but obviously I'm wrong. You want someone like Huey so bad, then why you messin wit me? Why don't you go fuck wit him yourself if you want him so bad." he retorted.

"Dont start this please." Jazmine said shaking her head resting it on the palm of her hand.

"Dont start what?! Talkin bout some kid who you feel the need to compare me to all the damn time. What the hell do you want me to do, grow a fuckin afro, hate everyone in the world but you?" he said getting loud.

"Please don't start cussing at me and no that isnt what I want you to do. You know that. I like you just the way you are." she said. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"What, you mean you want more of Huey than me? Cuz it sounds that way." he said shrugging.

"Its not like that and you know it isnt." she answered with a voice that sounded like it were to crack any minute.

"Oh I see why you cant," he said taking a few step back. He turned his back for a two seconds and turned back. "Because Faye already did." Jazmines breath got caught in a gasp and tears. She shook her head slowly and her bottom lip quivered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know thats a weak spot for you. But look at the bright side, instead of Huey you got me. I'm not all that much like him, but I'm pretty damn close right?" he said. His voice was dark and ice cold, but it burned her to the core inside.

"If you didnt like being compared why didnt you tell me? I wouldve stopped. But now were sitting here arguing because you have jealously problems, and you have something against him? Where does that leave me?"

"It leaves you to make a choice." he said quietly. Jazmine opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just a sigh. "Need help?" he asked coldly. Jazmines eyes grew furious, her nostrils flared, she took deep breaths and stared at him with an icy glare. "You finally gonna say somethin?" he asked.

"Im really starting to rethink our relationship. Everytime I bring him up you get defensive. You ever think just once I thought you were better than him?" she asked. Her eyes began to search his when he looked away. When he turned back, his eyes became unfamiliar. "What?" she asked trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Do you really have those days?" he questioned menacingly. Now Jazmine was a little shaken up.

"I don't know any more, I'm beginning to have doubts." she told him trying to hold in a shaky voice.

"Doubts? You think your having doubts? About what us?" Jazmine nodded. He nodded as well and smiled the smile the devil himself would fear. "Okay. You want to have doubts? That it?" he asked. Jazmine couldnt answer, or think. He just stood there. It was a rhetorical question. "Okay." he said. They looked at each other for a moment then Jazmine sprang off the bed but she was caught before she could reach the door. She was dragged back to the bed, kicking and screaming until he struck her hard with the back of his hand several times. After three hits Jazmine started crying.

"STOP! DONT DO THIS! LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP! YOU WANT TO HAVE DOUBTS I'LL GIVE YOU DAMN GOOD A REASON TO!" he shouted over her pleas to be released.

"I'LL STOP! I SWEAR, JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE!" she cried.

"You shouldve thought of that before." he whispered. Jazmine stopped abruptly. Her eyes grew wide, the world seemed to have stopped and she felt as if she had breathed her last....

_Lord, i know i have been done wrong. I have sinned many times in the life you have given me. I am not here to beg for mercy for i feel as if i dont deserve it. Bur i do ask for your help.  
I feel a deep pain in the pit of my heart, my mind, my body and even my soul. I fear it will consume me and take over my spirit. I do not wish for it to be broken. All i wish is to be free from this pain. I wish to be free from the tears. I cannot bear it any longer, it pains me to feel this way. I know you wish for happiness for all your children but this child feels no happiness. I fear an oppressing anger taking over me. I am near tears as i feel it consume me. I CANNOT TAKE THIS PAIN. I PRAY THAT YOU FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS AND FREE ME FROM THIS PAIN! PLEASE!  
free me.... _

When Jazmine snapped back to reality all she heard was Terrel undo his belt and zipper.....

"_No..."_


	3. A Painful Truth

_**A Painful Truth**_

It was near 7:30pm and Jazmine hasnt been home. When she's out longer than 7pm she calls Huey and her mother to tell them she'll be home the next afternoon, but Tom made Jazmine promise if she were to spend a day with Terrel she'd be home by 7:15pm, or at least before the lights came on. Strange.

Just when Huey was getting up to shower his cell phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. _Jazmine. _Now she decides to call_._

"Yeah?" he answered. She didnt reply, it was quiet. "Jazmine..." he said into the phone.

"Huey, come get me. Right now." she spoke in a whisper.

"Why?" he asked. There was a loud crash on her end. He heard her gasp and whimper. As he listened she grew silent again. "Jazmine, whats going on over there that I..." he stopped when she screamed and Terrel's voice could be heard.

"I know you aint hidin from me. Get ya ass up! Cut all that damn cryin. And who da hell you talkin to?" he yelled. He picked up the phone. "Who dis?" he asked harshly.

"Terrel what the hell is goin on? Why is Jazmine cryin?" Huey asked. He heard Jazmine's broken voice telling Terrel to let go. Let go of what?

"Jazmine and I are busy, you might wanna call back later." he said. Huey didnt like how it sounded coming from him.

"She called me, tellin me to come get her. What the hell are you doin?" he asked again. Another crash echoed along with Jazmines cries and screams.

"Huey!" she hollered.

"Shut up! Look you come over here and you gon get what she's getting right now." Terrel threatened. Jazmine could still be heard sobbing out loud.

"What would that be?" Huey asked sarcastically.

"My foot in your ass." With that he hung up. Huey felt his blood boil as he got up to leave. He was gonna whup some serious ass.

_**Terrels house**_

Jazmine was thrown into the couch in the living room. Terrel lifted her by her hair and threw her against the wall then grasped her neck.

"You got some nerve callin him in the middle of our conversation, you know?" he said with and evil smile. Which immediately went away a second later. "You know I don't like him, so why do it?!" he said tossing her halfway across the room. Jazmine began to crawl away. The house was a mess and so was she. He grabbed a handful of her hair, making her yelp in pain, and whispered. "Do you like pissing me off?" he asked.

"No." she answered quietly. He yanked her head back.

"Obviously you do. Everytime!" he growled letting her head fall roughly on the floor. The lump in the back of Jazmines head had been throbbing since the beginning to the fight, now it was unbearable.

Terrel began to pace the floor and Jazmine took this chance to press herself against the wall. When she did he looked toward her with eyes so cruel and cold she felt a chill go down her spine and keep running. He stepped up to her and sat at her level. He looked into her fearful eyes as they closed when she turned away. When she opened then she saw the shadow of an afro pass the window. Her heart jumped. She looked back at Terrel and spoke.

"Why do you hate Huey so much? What has he done to you?" she asked. Terrel chuckled.

"Nothin, its just hearing his name come out of your mouth like that so often, kinda pisses me off. Plus I like a one man girl, cuz I'm a one girl kind of man." he smiled.

"Your no man. Your a selfish pig. You even dare to put a hand on the girl you supposedly love. That doesnt make you a man, it makes you stupid and a fool." she spat. Terrel stood up and just when he was about to strike he felt a hand touch his shoulder. When he turned around he was greeted with a large fist then the floor.

"Dont you ever lay a hand on her again." Huey said coldly, yet he steadily held a serious face, almost no emotion showed.

He turned to Jazmine who sat on the floor shaking. She looked behind him and rolled out of the way as Terrel hit Huey with a small wooden stool. Huey let out a grunt and instinctively kicked his leg up so it could meet up with Terrel's jaw, knocking him onto his back. As Huey stood up again he sighed and turned to Jazmine who still lay on the floor. A pistol cocked behind him and he stopped abruptly.

"You got some nerve coming into my house and takin my girl away from me." Terrel said. Huey turned slowly so Terrel was on one side and Jazmine was on the other. His fist was clenched and his teeth ground against each other.

"You got some nerve putting a hand on Jazmine to begin with. People call me crazy, but you Terrel just might take that one from me. Your ass needs to be put in a mental home for niggas like you." Huey told him calmly.

"Or shot." Jazmine added from her spot on the floor. Terrel shot her a glare and she got quiet again. Just the thing Huey needed. Throw him off. He wriggled his fingers and caught Jazmines attention. He twirled his index finger in circle telling her to keep going. "Seriously. If you wasnt such an ass hole, we wouldnt be standing here right now would we? We'd be having a good time right now. Huey would you ever hurt me?" she asked. Huey shook his head. "Lie to me?" he shook his head again. "Try to kill me because you were jealous of absolutely irrelevant bullshit?" Huey shook his head, while trying to hold back his laugh. "Would you have told me you have a record of abuse before you even dare ask me out knowing this day would come?" Huey turned to her with a confused look. She just put Terrel on blast. "I didnt think so. Terrel, why did you do it though? You knew you would have kind of control over me, but not all of me. You hate the idea that someone is finally getting away from your sorry ass. Newsflash, they right here. You want someone to fuck wit and toss around, take your ass to the corner and find one, cuz I'm not the one." she said still sitting on the floor.

Terrel laughed menacingly and aimed for Jazmine. "Maybe your right. But hey thats love right." he said. A moment before he pulled the trigger Huey sprang for the gun and pointed it down. A single shot fired and both fell onto their knees. Jazmines heart stopped and everything went silent. Once it began to beat again Terrel was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Huey got up and looked back and forth between the two, his eyes unnerved and steady. He watched as Jazmine shake and shiver from the what she witnessed. He stood in front of her and she extended her arms like a child with tears in her eyes. He lifted her from her spot and speed walked out the front door. Just when he reached his passenger door not only did Jazmine start bawling but Terrel managed to crawl to a window and start shooting.

He placed her in the car gently but swiftly, while dodging bullets as he entered the drivers side. He seconds later they were off. At least three bullets hit, but neither were hurt. Jazmine could barely take the pain anymore, but was glad she was going to be okay. She let her eyes close and began to breathe easy and smooth.

"Jazmine, you okay?" Huey asked her. When he got no reply he looked at her. She passed out. "Jazmine?! Jazmine?! Shit..." he cursed under his breath.

_**(Huey, **__Jazmine, __Both__**)**_

_**Its not me, he should worry about**_

_**Its not her fault she was caught up**_

_Its not his problem if he cant control it_

_Its not me he should apologize to_

_**Its not me who he should fear**_

_**Its not a friendship she's gonna lose**_

_**Its not what you'd expect from these two. Is it?**_

_Its the fact that it shouldnt have occurred to begin with._

_**Its not her burden to bear, because it was just a moment**_

_Its not just me he should talk to, but thats his choice_

_If he wasnt like this, I would feel_

_**I don't know what to feel or who to blame**_

_I just know its a painful truth._


	4. Blinded Frustration

_**Tears, Frustration and Blind Kisses in the Dark**_

Riley walked in the front door and saw Jazmine laying on the couch, a large red blanket covering her and a pillow from Hueys room under her head.

"Aye, what you doin sleepin on da couch Jazmine?!" He asked loudly. Huey came out of the blue and punched his brother in the back of the head. "Ow! Nigga damn. What the hell was that for?!" he yelled only to get a dirty look through...whoa! Puffy red eyes? "Man were you cryin?" he asked.

"Thats none of ya damn business. Here take this and go away." Huey said coldly handing his brother a hundred dollar bill. Riley had not even the slightest second thought he just took the money and dipped. Huey sat on the recliner and put his hands over his eyes. Why he actually cried, he had no idea, but he did. His cell phone rang. He didnt bother to look he just answered. He didnt really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Hello?" He said calmly.

"Hey Huey, wat cha doin?" That included his own girlfriend.

"Not now Faye. I'm sorry but I got somethin on my mind right now and I gotta think for a while." he told her.

"Do you need me to come over, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. But when I start to feel better I promise to call you back okay?"

"Sure." she sighed. Huey was quiet. He could see Jazmine turn over on her side and open her eyes with a sigh.

"Iight later." he said. Faye didnt speak, she just hung up.

Huey closed his phone and watched as Jazmine looked around. Her eyes found his sad face and she tried to sit up. Which was a bad idea. The headache she had came back like a baseball bat to the brain. She plopped back down, that just made things even worse for her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She covered her eyes to shield the rest that flowed out her eyes like a river. Her sobs however couldnt be helped. So she just let herself cry.

Huey couldnt watch so he sat at her feet and put a hand on her knee. Jazmine wiped the tears and looked into Hueys red eyes. She sat up, and felt no pain this time but what she did feel was Hueys arms around her, and her heart break.

"I thought it was fo'real this time. I thought he was gonna be different. I actually thought he loved me, but he didnt. I feel so stupid. What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong? Huey what happened to me?" she cried into his chest.

"What exactly happened before you called me?" he asked. She shook her head and took a deep breath even with the tears.

"We were watching tv and then I said something about you and then he got mad at me. We started arguing then he started cussing me out even after I apologized. Then he started yelling at me saying I needed to make a choice and I told him I was having doubts and he just went crazy. He had this look in his eyes and I just got scared. I tried to run to the door but he caught me and threw me on the bed, I begged cried and screamed for him to stop but he wouldnt! He hit me so hard my head started to hurt. I couldnt get him off, so when he pulled his jeans halfway down I kicked him off and ran out his room. He pulled my hair and threw me against the wall, before I could look at him he hit me again. I bumped my head on a wall and he kicked me in my side. When I stood up he thought I was gonna run but I took the lamp in the hallway and threw it at him. When I missed he chased me downstairs and i tripped. I jumped off the last step before I could completely hit the floor. When I got up again I hid around the corner in the kitchen. When he walked in I hit him with the skillet sitting next to me on the counter. While he was out I ran back upstairs I grabbed my phone and hid in the linen closet downstairs and called you." she sobbed. When she closed her eyes Terrels face appeared angry and cold. She broke into tears.

"Stop cryin. Its not your fault. You know its not. Calm down." He told her. She pushed away roughly and gave him an evil glare.

"Oh sure. Tell me to calm down. You never have these problems, you and your ditzy ass girlfriend are the happiest couple in the world. Nothing wrong with you two! Right?" she sobbed. Huey shook his head and looked her dead in her green eyes.

"No." he said in a soft tone. Jazmine was confused.

"What do you mean no? I see you two all the time, laughing and smiling like the whole world is right when your together. What makes you say that you two don't have a happy relationship?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Because she's not what I exactly wanted." He started. Jazmine searched his eyes for a reason. She didnt have to. "She has flaws, the really negative ones at that. She has barely to no smart days, she doesnt take me seriously half the damn time, she bitches over the littlest things when she's mad, she's an annoying white girl from the country club living off daddys money, stuck in a black female. She gets on my nerves just looking at her. She gives me headaches and migraines just smiling or the slightest laugh." He told her. Jazmine was beyond confused at this point. "I cant stand her. At all." He told her with a serious expression.

Jazmine wiped the tears from her eyes and ignored the pounding of her headache. She sighed lightly and they just stared into the others eyes.

"If she gets on your nerves so much, why do you still have her as your girlfriend." she asked. Huey shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't really know, but you have every right to be crying. I just witnessed your boyfriend basically beat you and this whole time I never knew." he told her looking away.

"Does that explain why you cried too?" Jazmine asked, taking note of Hueys red eyes.

"A little bit. But I never did after today. We cant tell anyone about this. Which is why I stupidly gave Riley a hundred dollars to go do something with his life." He mentally cursed and kicked himself in the ass. He turned back to Jazmines big green eyes staring at him, still slightly filled with tears. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just shocked that you cried, then you paid Riley not to say a word, and I missed it." she smiled lightly. Huey shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the unused fireplace and put his head in his palm. Jazmine stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hu...."

"You couldve got us killed, you could be dead right now and your sittin here laughing because I decided to save your ass from certain death!? Jazmine what the hell!?" he yelled.

"Im sorry. But I actually just tried to lighten up my own mood. And please don't start yelling unless your gonna turn into him and kick my ass all around your house. Maybe you two arent so different." she said coldly. Which she realized was the wrong thing to say when he turned to her sharply and got a hold of her shoulders.

"I COULDVE LOST YOU JAZMINE DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?!" he yelled shaking and pressing her onto the wall beside them. She was shocked. "If I didnt come save your ass, you'd be dead right now. Get out of fuckin 'lala land' and wake up." he said with pure concern letting her go.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"Im not mad, its jus....its jus the thought of losing you that scared me to tears. Thats not normal for me Jazmine." he said slowly. He looked back into her eyes. He noticed a small fragment of glass in her hair that was centimeters from her eye. He took a single step and pulled it out. She flinched. "Its a piece of glass in your hair. You didnt see that?" he asked. She shook her head and kept her eyes locked with his.

As he let his hand drop, she caught it with hers and put his palm to her cheek eyes still in place. Her lips grazed his hand as she closed her eyes to calm herself some.

"Dont worry too much about me. But I'm glad I called you. I'm glad you came. Your right, I would be dead if you didnt come, or we'd both be dead, but your too smart and you care too much about me to let it happen." she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Dont you." She stood between her best friend and a wall with her head held high no matter the small cuts and bruises. She let her eyes drop and close again, her cheek still in his palm. Huey felt his heart go soft and let it stick to him.

Jazmine felt Huey shift lightly and when she opened her eyes she felt his arms around her waist and her head on his shoulder. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a long embrace.

"Your right, I wouldnt." he whispered. Jazmine looked into his eyes as they pulled apart and let a single tear free only to be wiped away by Hueys thumb. That moment felt like an eternity but neither had a complaint. Their eyes stayed locked.

_Awaken me to the truth I was blinded to_

_They say love is blind and will take over your mind_

_But the key to finding true love is to be heartbroken by another_

_Once you find what your looking for has been with you from the start_

_Then you will see what its really like_

_For now just lie here in my arms and cry your little heart out_

_When your done look up toward god and your prayers will be answered_

_And the truth will be obvious to the naked eye_

_Its been here all along, and I just helped you see that light._

Jazmines eyes closed slowly as she turned her head away only slightly. Huey kept his hand softly on her cheek and directed her face back to his. Jazmine felt her heart beat again as if it stopped, but it was just racing like crazy. Their eyes stayed locked and before she could speak she felt lightheaded and dizzy. The room started to spin as she began to go weak in the knees and fall in his arms. Huey kept a firm grip on her so she wouldnt hurt herself.

"You still need sleep." he told her quietly. She nodded and he lifted her back to the couch. Huey laid her down and placed the blanket back over her and she rested her head on the pillow.

_'I cant believe this is happening to me. My best friend who's taken keeps thought he was gonna lose me to, my now ex boyfriend, who tried to kill us both. He cares so much about me and I didnt really know until now.' _Jazmine thought as she dozed off. Inside a smile played across her lips, but outside, the calm face of an angel.

Huey sat back in the recliner and watched over Jazmine. _'I cant believe I that mutha fucka was beatin on Jazmine. Imma fuck him up.' _ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. The night was cold but he needed it to cool him off. Terrel wasnt going to be very happy come Monday, but until Huey was satisfied he was on the top of his 'Hit List'.

"_Jazmine didnt I tell you he was gonna hurt you. You shouldve listened to me."_

"_Huey I'm sorry but I love him."_

"_Yeah, Huey she loves me. So back up."_

"_Im so sorry Huey."_

"_Wait, what are you doing?"_

"_She's lying. She loves you more than me!"_

"_JAZMINE!"_

"Shit...." Huey whispered as he sat up quickly from the recliner. He looked at his cell. _2:08am Sunday. _"Damn." he cursed. He looked over to Jazmine who was asleep and undisturbed like a child. Then he thought back to the dream. "Why did it feel real?" he asked himself as he stood up.

As he entered the kitchen the sound of a cricket filled the night, along with his near silent footsteps toward the refrigerator for a glass of water. He sat in the dark thinking. His famous frame appeared, he felt it as he thought of Terrel killing Jazmine before his eyes in the dream. That was a scary thought. Jazmine dying....it made his heart jump.

A loud thump echoed from the hallway and when he looked up Jazmine stood in the doorway.

He sat up slowly as she found her way next to him.

"Wats wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. She used her hand to block the dim light from the window. She sat next him and covered her face. "Your suppose to be asleep." he asked sarcastically sipping his water. Jazmine poked out one of her eyes with a raised eyebrow. He could see the small smile beneath her arms. She sat up, inhaled, exhaled and looked around letting her eyes adjust to the light.

"You guys have any kool aid?" she asked. Huey rose up from his seat setting his glass on the counter dragging his feet toward the refridgerator. Jazmine just watched him.

He placed the pitcher on the counter next to her and walked over to the cabinet and placed her favorite cup next to her. It was emerald green around the rim and bottom of the cup but the middle was pink with white 'J's around it. He poured the kool aid into the cup and set it in front of her.

"No ice?" she sighed. Huey gave her his famous face and she smirked. She took a sip and dwelled in the sweet cherry flavor.

As Huey sat back down she chugged the whole glass in one big gulp and an airy burp. She excused herself and sighed.

"I don't undersatnd how you and Riley can drink that sugary crap. Your just giving yourselves diabeates with cherry flavored shit and water." he complained.

"Its too late in the night to give me a lesson on how unhealthy half the things I eat and drink are. I'm not in the mood. Much." she responded rolling her eyes. She looked toward him and he was simply looking back at her. "Wat?"

"Nothin. Hows your head?" he asked. Jazmine put a hand on her head and shrugged.

"Better I guess. Still hurts when I touch it though. Only some." she told him. He nodded.

"Fast healer. Drinking that green tea I gave you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Once a week like always. Health nut Tuesday." she smiled. After a short silence Jazmine stood up and hugged Huey. At first he was confused but he knew it was best not to ask. So he just hugged her back. His arms wrapping around her firmly. She sighed.

"Thanks." she said. His head shifted slightly. "If I didnt call you in time i'd be in a hospital bed right now." she hugged him tighter. Through the darkness he looked around as he listened to her speak, her soft breathing and the feel of her heart beat against his own. Jazmine felt as if she were in the right place. In his arms. It was like a dream that became a reality. Terrel was suppose to be just that, but Huey took the top spot right off the bat.

She pulled away lightly and looked into his eyes, even in the dark she could see. "Wat I do to tell you how sorry I am for not listening when you told me there was something wrong with him." she laughed lightly. Huey nodded and looked off to the side to avoid her eyes. He couldnt help it, but he had to look back.

"Nothin much. Just listen more often. Thats all I ask of you." He said in a sigh. Jazmine smiled.

"I kno. But its not my fault I'm hardheaded and stubborn like a bull." she shrugged.

"Values of a Taurus, like you say." Huey reminded. She laughed a little more.

"Okay I know. But your smart like the Capricorn you are." she pointed out. Huey rolled his eyes and chuckled. An awkward silence passed through and Jazmine realized Huey was still holding her. "Im going back to the couch. Night." she said trying to get out as fast as she sould without him noticing. She quickly stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Just when she was about to leave he tugged her back thats when she noted her slip up. But what made her mind go blank was less than 2.5 seconds later when he was kissing her.....

"_Can't let a good thing go down the drain.  
Hey girl, it's ups and downs but we got to maintain.  
I know it get hard out there (Hard out there)  
I know it get rough out there (Ooh)  
But you can't leave, I can't do this without you.  
Hey you can't go, I can't do this without you.  
There's one thing you must know, I can't do this without you.  
Cause baby I need you by my side, I can't do this without you."_

_Rebstar ft Trey Songz_


End file.
